Bewitchments of the Most Curious Kinds
by Kylara-Jade
Summary: The Death Eaters are in Azkaban, but Voldemort is still at large.  No-one ever said 5th year was going to be easy.  The strings of fate are going to be playing to a different tune in a whirlwind of new beginnings.


Relationships between people are funny things. They define our everyday lives, and the decisions that we make. All in all these intangible links that morph through time and space, both constant and changing. They make history, and they break it.

Like invisible forces.

Like magic.

Like bewitchments of the most curious kinds.

The calming rhythm of the Hogwarts Express belied the tension that nestled in the hearts of some of the students on board.

Harry James Potter in particular, though smiling in the company of his close friends, had shadows haunting the depths of his startling green eyes. In the circumstances, it was hardly surprising.

His 4th year had ended with the witness of the murder of another student at the hands of his arch-nemesis, and he himself had almost be outlawed as an attention seeker and a liar.

But the summer just gone had put paid to that. In a whirlwind of conspiracy and secrets, Harry and his friends had been swept into the closed ranks of the Order of the Phoenix. And not a moment too soon as Voldemort and his reformed band of Death Eaters had attacked with unprecedented macabre.

Due to the efforts of the Order, the majority of the high profile Death Eater's had been rounded up – Malfoy, Lestrange, Parkinson, Nott….the list went on. However the source of tension in the forces of good were caused by the fact that the man, if he could be called as such, that orchestrated the destruction was still at large. For Harry, the added pressure of the once again high expectations of the 'Chosen One' weren't helping either.

Ginny Weasley, his best friend's sister, and now his girlfriend, squeezed his hand reassuringly from her place curled up at his side. Their relationship had started off hesitantly in the midst of the summer's chaos, but ended up providing the refuge and peace of mind that helped them keep it together.

And it needed to be kept together. The Burrow had all but been destroyed in one of the attacks, as it had been suspected as possible Head Quarters for the Order. The easy smile of Ron Weasley was also fettered by the signs of worry, as his family had lost something that meant so much to them, and had been a source of comfort for as long as he remembered.

In terms of family, Hermione Granger had the most worries of the lot. A slight frown marred her forehead as she re-read her potions text book for the nth time. Her parents, unmagical and defenceless had almost been the victims of an attack as well. However, the team of Death Eaters that had been sent to murder them cruelly had been found, contained and seemingly frozen in crystal like cocoons in the Granger's living room. This meant there was someone else watching the Grangers. Whether friend or foe was unknown, but it was a formidable entity. Nott, Avery, McNair, Dolohov and Parkinson were still encased in the unknown chrysalis', their surfaces unbreakable to even the strongest of breaking charms and hexes.

On the other end of the train, the Slytherin counterparts of the now widely recognised Gryffindor heroes. Those who had now lost their parents to Azkaban were one of two things – subdued due to the loss of their mentors and supporters. Or in the case of Draco Malfoy and his friends – fired up and angry, just waiting on the opportunity to avenge their parents.

As the train steadily continued its way towards Hogwarts the strings of fate and destiny twined and twisted in anticipation of many things

Of what was to come.

Of who was going to come.

And just what the outcome of the events that would follow would be.

_**So that's the intro. Feedback on whether you want this story to continue would be much appreciated.**_

_**To those of you who have read my other, currently incomplete stories – I'M SORRY. I know I shouldn't be starting another one, but I'm trying to clear my head of ideas so I can use the space in my head for studying. And the best way to do that is to write it down. And since it's written down, I might as well publish it.**_

_**Thanks for reading, and please review**_

_**Kylara - Jade**_


End file.
